


Operation: Tsukuni

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Akira: Subclass of Melancholy [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira saw a Tsukuni moment he should not have seen, Gen, Original (FtM) Trans Character, POV Original Character, Watanabe Akira, established friendship between Tsurugi and Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Akira is out enjoying a beautiful night alone with his knitting when he becomes the unwitting witness to a tense confrontation, of sorts, between his friend Tsurugi and one Mikuni Alicein. After confronting Tsurugi about what he saw, Akira has a new life goal: fix up the two ex-partners.This work references something that happens in my other story "What Is and What Should Never Be".





	Operation: Tsukuni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Is And What Should Never Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103822) by [addicted_2_manga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga). 



       I was sat on a bench, working on a scarf, when I heard it.

       Hmm? Oh, yeah. I knit. Not anything fancy- I can really only make scarves and pot holders, but it’s really relaxing. You should try it sometime. It’s easy to just zone out and let your mind wander.

       Well, I always had excellent eyesight even in my first life, and you know us vampires have heightened senses, right? So, no, it’s not really an issue to be outside knitting at night. And anyway, I’ve always got my book light if I really need it.

       So, I was sitting there, making a scarf, mind totally off who knows where, and I heard it. A frustrated grunt and the sound of a boot against brick. I put my knitting down and looked over across the street. And almost panicked for a minute. It was Mikuni Alicein.

       Now that you’re a subclass, you’d be smart to learn what you can about the Alicein family. Everyone knows them, or at least everyone should. The two brothers, Mikuni and Misono, are actually Eves. Not that it matters, especially not to Mikuni.

       Listen. Tsubaki-san says to run from Tsurugi, but I don’t think he’s the real threat here. Just don’t be unlucky enough to run into Tsurugi while he’s working. It’s Mikuni Alicein you have to watch out for. He’s twisted. He’s not on anyone’s side but his own. And he will use his Servamp to break you as soon as look at you.

       Sorry. I don’t mean to scare you. Just trying to keep you informed.

       Anyway, it was totally Mikuni, and I freaked out for a minute before I realized that not only had he not even noticed me, he seemed really lost in his own head. So, I calmed down, packed up my knitting and just watched. I was curious to see what could possibly have a shrewd plotter like Mikuni Alicein so distracted. He wore this pained scowl of frustration as he continued aimlessly on down the sidewalk. So many emotions in his face. I slung my bag over my shoulder, put up my hood and crept along in the direction he was headed.

       Well, yeah, it was a risk, but I couldn’t just let him go. I had to know what was going on. I know, I’m too curious for my own good. I’ve always been that way, really.

       Anyway, as he walked along, the look on his face changed. It went from this kind of resigned anger to… I almost want to say a reluctant kind of... ummm… hmmm… how shall I put this? Well, he started to look like he was… feeling a certain kind of way, if you know what I mean. Heh.

       Dude. I’m not blushing, you’re blushing! Yeah… I know, I’m a dork. Whatever. It’s awkward and you know it.

       Awww, it’s alright. I’m just messing with you. I’m not mad.

       So. Yeah. Mikuni was looking a little hot and bothered all of a sudden. I swear I even saw him shudder! So, yeah. I absolutely had to know what was going through his head then. No way I was running off at that point. So, Mikuni rounded the corner just then, and had only gone a couple of paces when he just stopped. Dead stopped in the middle of the street, basically. He looked completely shocked. And confused. And… torn. It’s kind of indescribable. It’s a look you’d never in your life have thought Mikuni Alicein even knew how to make. I guess you really ought to have just been there.

       So, I stopped and followed his gaze. And there he was. Tsurugi. There was Tsurugi, stopped dead in his tracks too, just outside a 7-11. And he was staring at Mikuni with this really worried, confused look. And he kind of slowly approached him, as if he weren’t exactly sure if it was the right thing to do. Tsurugi seemed really nervous.

       Yeah. Dude. Yeah. It was so intense. I know.

       Tsurugi stopped just short of Mikuni and they just stood there. The two of them, in the middle of the street, just about, just staring each other down. Suddenly, Mikuni grabs Tsurugi by the shirt and kisses him.

       No. I am not joking. Mikuni just like tackle-kissed Tsurugi. In the middle of the street. Out of nowhere. Just grabs him, pulls him in and they’re kissing. Tsurugi’s dropping his shopping bag to the ground and wrapping his arms up around Mikuni’s neck and they’re just going at it. I swear I could hear their hearts beating in their chests- the blood just rushing through their veins.

       I’m not going to lie to you. I don’t lie to anyone. It’s not my style. I totally strained my ears to hear what they were saying once they broke apart for air. It was just two words, both of them Mikuni’s. He said “Tsurugi. Please.”

       After staring at him another minute, Tsurugi bent down to pick up his shopping and motioned for Mikuni to follow him down the street. Well, it felt really wrong to me to keep following after that, so I kind of just… calmed myself down a bit…

       Dude. Whatever. It was hot.

       So, I took a few deep breaths, turned around, and headed back here… to tell Nai. Heh. Yeah, I tell her everything. She actually got kind of salty for a minute. She was jealous for me. Ha! Yeah, she kind of thinks I belong with Tsurugi. It’s pretty flattering, honestly.

       Anyway…. heh.  
  
       I ran into Tsurugi a few days after all that went down. He was just off work and on his way to the usual place, to grab some snacks, so I asked him if I could treat him to something at the cafe instead. That always gets him; Tsurugi never turns down free food. So, we got to the cafe, he ordered his food, I ordered a coffee, and I kind of gradually led into the whole ‘how do you know Mikuni Alicein’ thing.

       He seemed surprised at first, but I didn’t tell him exactly how I knew about Mikuni, so he just smiled at me and said “so, you’ve found out about Kuni-chan. Hmmmm.” He took a strategic bite of his burger then, and I had to wait a minute for my answer. “We used to be partners. I trained him at C3… back when he was just a baby.” He laughed at his own joke there and took a drink. I was pretty stunned. I never would’ve thought. It was just… you know? Intense.

       I prompted him to tell me more, but he only winked and shoved the last bite of burger into his mouth. I came clean then, and told him I had seen that kiss and everything. He almost choked on his food.

       Oh, he was alright. Like I said, he ‘almost’ choked. He was fine. Anyway, once he’d gotten the food down, chugged some water and caught his breath, I asked him what was going on between them. He put his business face on then and told me I’d need to put out some cash if I really wanted to know. I’d kind of expected that so, I’d come prepared. I pulled a 10,000 Yen bill form my pocket and held it out to him with a hopeful smile.

       “Well, first off.” Tsurugi plucked the money from between my fingers, “those bracelets Kuni-chan wears? They were gifts.” Tsurugi paused then. He made me wait. He can be such a tease, I’m telling you. But anyway, it turns out those bracelets were gifts. From Tsurugi. And Mikuni still wears them. Years later.

       I know, right? But then. What Tsurugi told me next. It was intense. He said “Secondly, I sleep in his old C3 uniform.”

       What? Oh whatever, I am not drooling. So, he told me that he uses Mikuni’s old uniform as pajamas, and then he gave me that killer smirk of his and said “I think that’s more than enough for a smart thing like you to go on, Aki-chan.” Honestly… I totally offered him more money if he’d tell me what happened between them after that kiss.

       No! Not in that way. C’mon, I’m not some perv. I just meant… I was trying to figure out if there was still something between them, you know? Like we’ve already established, I’m too curious for my own good.

       Yes, Tsurugi understood. Yes, I’m sure. Well, he turned the money down. He actually got pretty serious then. I felt really bad, actually. I… still do. I’ve never really seen him look that serious. The look he gave me… it wasn’t intentional, and I could tell he knew that, but all the same… I think I hurt him. Like a lot. It was… intense. He just kind of waved the money away, got up with a sigh, and told me he’d see me later.

       So, you see. I have to do something. It’s pretty clear. They’ve still got it for each other. Bad. I don’t know what happened. I don’t know why Mikuni left C3 or why they broke it off… whatever it was between them. But, it seems obvious to me that they both regret it. I don’t think either of them really wanted to break up.

       Huh? What? Uh… yeah… of course I’m interested in Tsurugi. I mean… everyone knows that. But, I’m not an idiot. Not a complete idiot, anyway. A C3 Agent- Kamiya Tsurugi, no less- and a subclass? Heh. Yeah. In my dreams, maybe. I’m enjoying life too much now to get my ass broken over some fantasy. And anyway. Tsurugi’s heart is clearly somewhere else.

       If I can’t be with the guy, second best thing is to see him happy, right? And I think Mikuni would make him happy. And that is why, my new friend. That is why, I intend to get Tsurugi and Mikuni back together somehow. After all, I’ve got all of eternity to do it. I bet I could orchestrate it somehow.

       Dude. Stop giving me that look. I am not crazy. I’m just a sucker for tragic love stories. 


End file.
